El cantante de Bella
by Marta.90
Summary: Bella, junto con el resto de la familia, empieza su primer año de clases como vampira. Alli, en el nuevo instituto, encuentra a su cantante, Daniel. Y si eso se junta con que ella esta cansada de la sobre proteccion de Edward... Que pasara? Reviews please
1. Daniel

**Todos los personajes son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer.**

**Cap. 1: Daniel**

Han pasado 7 años desde mi transformación. Siete maravillosos años con mi familia, con Edward… En ese periodo de tiempo, nos mudamos de Forks porque estábamos levantando sospechas (y, por supuesto, Jacob vino con nosotros) y Renesmee ha crecido hasta convertirse ya casi en una adulta.

Y hoy, volvemos a empezar. Voy a volver al instituto porque creen que ya estoy preparada… Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que iba a estar en una clase repleta de niños desde mi transformación… Todos confiaban en mi. Edward cree que no hay peligro dado a mi comportamiento como neófita, y Alice asegura que no habrá problemas. Pero aun con todo el apoyo, me sentía terriblemente insegura…

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que se me estaban acercando, hasta que alguien me abrazo por atrás. Me relaje instantáneamente. Era Renesmee. Podía sentir su calidez, su aroma.

-Te veo esta noche mamá. Que se te den bien las clases.

La abracé fuertemente y me despedí. Ella iba a estudiar en el conservatorio, ha salido con la misma pasión por la música que su padre.

Nos despedimos de ella y de Jake, que la iba a acompañar, y nos montamos en nuestros coches con nuestras respectivas parejas. Seguro que Jasper no quería ir en el mismo coche debido a mis nervios… Edward notó mi inseguridad, me cogió la mano y me dijo:

-Tranquila Bella, lo harás estupendamente.

Le sonreí como respuesta, no tenía ánimos para más. Él era fantástico… Hasta que le salía ese instinto protector. Tendía a exagerar todo demasiado. En cuanto veía que algún hombre se me acercaba, se tensaba. Y era demasiado sobre protector… Eso estaba bien, pero hasta cierto punto…

Llegamos al instituto en un tiempo record, debido a la alocada conducción de mi marido. Di gracias por llegar pronto, ya que aun no había casi nadie en el parking. Nos dirigimos todos juntos a las oficinas para que nos dieran los horarios y los planos. Salimos de la oficina, y para mi desgracia ya estaban empezando a llegar los alumnos. Gruñí por la atención no deseada que todos nos dedicaban, y me tensé debido al fuerte olor de los chicos. Aun que el olor no me afectara, me puse mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Cálmate Bella. Todo saldrá bien. ¿Verdad, Alice? –Dijo Edward, mientras Jasper me enviaba olas de tranquilidad.

-Por supuesto que si. No hay motivos para preocuparse, Bella. –Me dijo Alice.

Le di las gracias a Jasper y nos despedimos de él, de Rose y de Emmett, ya que ellos iban un curso mas adelantados. Alice, Edward y yo nos pusimos en camino. No me pasó desapercibido que todos a nuestro alrededor nos miraban con curiosidad, y algunos con deseo, ni que Edward pasó sus brazos por mi cintura posesivamente, mientras gruñía muy bajo. Bufé internamente.

Llegamos a nuestra aula, que estaba casi llena, y nos sentamos al final de la clase. Pero cuando llegó el profesor, nos hizo levantarnos, presentarnos y colocarnos por orden alfabético. Puesto que decidimos que sería más seguro y conveniente que yo siguiera con mi apellido de soltera, me despedí de Alice y Edward y me senté al final de la clase, al lado de un chico bastante guapo.

-Me llamo Daniel Stevenson. –Dijo sonriéndome.

-Isabella Swan. Pero llámame Bella. –Le sonreí de vuelta.

Miré a Edward, que estaba sentado con Alice, y me di cuenta de que estaba mirando al chico como si quisiera despellejarle vivo. Puse los ojos en blanco y le sonreí para que no se preocupara. ¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre tan posesivo? Vi de reojo que el chico llamado Daniel estaba mirándome fijamente, lo cual me hizo sentir incómoda.

El profesor ya había empezado la clase, así que intenté concentrarme en seguir la lección.

-Y bueno… ¿De donde vienes?

-De Alaska. Vinimos aquí porque a Carlisle le ofrecieron un empleo.

-¿Quién es Carlisle?

-Mi padre adoptivo.

Mierda, se me estaba acabando la reserva de aire. Como este chico siguiera preguntando, necesitaría aspirar una buena bocanada de aire.

-Oh, vaya… Si no es mucho preguntar, ¿qué les pasó a tus padres?

-Murieron hace muchos años. –Por suerte, seguían vivos. Pero claro, eso es algo que a este chico no le importa.

-Oh… Lo siento… -Se quedó callado unos minutos, pero luego volvió a preguntar. -¿Hace cuánto te adoptaron?

-Pues… Hará dos o tres años.

Mierda. Ahí va mi última reserva. Aspiré rápidamente, y lo que olí me volvió loca. Era un aroma exquisito, y venía de… Daniel. Dejé de respirar porque sentía que iba a perder la cordura, y que acabaría con su vida. Me obligué a pensar en Edward, en todos nuestros momentos juntos, en cada recuerdo… Pero inevitablemente recordé que a él le pasó lo mismo conmigo. Encontró en mí un aroma difícil de resistir…

Este recuerdo hizo que mi garganta ardiera con más intensidad, así que pensé que si mataba a Daniel sería un monstruo, que no podía arrebatarle la vida a un pobre inocente.

-Mmmm… ¿Qué te parece este pueblo?

-Estoy intentando prestar atención, así que si no te importa… -Intenté sonar fría y cortante, pero se escuchó claramente dolor.

-Perdón… -Dijo, arrepentido. Seguramente ha pensado que los recuerdos me duelen o algo así. Quise decirle que no se preocupara, pero me detuve. Eso no sería apropiado.

Siguió mirándome avergonzado y apenado, pero al menos no habló en el resto de la clase, que, por cierto, se me hizo extremadamente larga.

Cuando por fin sonó la alarma, salí corriendo a paso humano, sin esperar a Alice o a Edward.

Corrí hacia el aparcamiento, y cuando estaba a punto de irme, llegó Edward.

-¡Bella! Bella cariño, espera. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Inevitablemente, mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse debido a los sollozos sin lágrimas.

-Edward… Oh…

-¿Qué pasa? Dime que ocurre por favor. –Su voz estaba claramente llena de dolor y desesperación por verme así.

Dudé. No sabía si debía decirle lo cerca que he estado de matar a un inocente. Al final, me decidí. El me entendería.

-Yo… Pensé que iba a matarlo, que no resistiría. Su aroma… Es el mejor que he olido en toda mi vida… -Su rostro pareció comprenderlo todo, y se ensombreció. –Perdóname… Lo siento Edward… Tengo que irme, necesito irme…

-Te acompaño. –Dijo, decidido.

-No, por favor. Necesito estar sola…

Me maldije por hacerle daño, pero en verdad necesitaba estar sola. Edward dudó, pero al final me dejó irme, probablemente por el recuerdo de cuando él se encontró en mi misma situación.

Corrí. Corrí como nunca antes, pero sin alejarme mucho del pueblo. Sentir el viento en mi cara me relajó. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba ya anocheciendo, de modo que decidí volver para no preocupar más a la familia

Pero cuando estaba a poco más de cinco minutos de casa, lo olí. Ese maravilloso aroma que me hacía enloquecer, que me quemaba la garganta, que me llamaba… Me pedía a gritos que fuera, que lo probara…

Y, sin pensarlo una segunda vez, seguí ese irresistible olor…

*****************

Fin del cap!!! Os ha gustado??? Espero que si!!! Dejadme reviews con críticas o lo que querais!!! No se cuando subiré el próximo cap, espero no tardar mucho!!! Besitosss!!! =)


	2. Enamorada?

Erill Cullen, .swan., Atriceta'H, lokaxtv :

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews!!!! Os lo agradezco un montón!!!

Todos los personajes de esta historia (menos Daniel) pertenecen a la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer.

****************

_Corrí. Corrí como nunca antes, pero sin alejarme mucho del pueblo. Sentir el viento en mi cara me relajó. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba ya anocheciendo, de modo que decidí volver para no preocupar más a la familia_

_Pero cuando estaba a poco más de cinco minutos de casa, lo olí. Ese maravilloso aroma que me hacía enloquecer, que me quemaba la garganta, que me llamaba… Me pedía a gritos que fuera, que lo probara…_

_Y, sin pensarlo una segunda vez, seguí ese irresistible olor…_

_******_

El aroma me condujo hasta una bonita y modesta casa de dos plantas, y luego hasta una bonita habitación azul. Allí dormido había un chico muy guapo.

Me fijé mejor en sus facciones. Tenía una nariz pequeña, recta y respingona, unos labios muy gruesos, carnosos y apetecibles. El brillante pelo negro azabache, que esta mañana estaba peinado a pinchos, ahora estaba desordenado, dándole la apariencia de un ángel. Sus ojos, ahora cerrados, eran de un hermoso color miel, muy vivos. Y pese a que tenía mucho pómulo, eso no le hacía más feo. Al contrario… Dios, era increíblemente guapo, sobre todo para ser un humano…

Quería verle despertar, observar durante horas sus preciosos ojos… Con estos pensamientos, pase la noche. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, faltaban 2 horas para el amanecer, así que me marché, resignada. Cacé y me dirigí a casa. Estaban todos esperándome dentro de casa, pero cerca de la puerta. No preguntaron ni dijeron nada, pero es obvio que olieron el aroma de Daniel, estaba impregnado en mi ropa. Quise hablar con Edward, pero no me atreví. Si, lo se, soy cobarde. Y si hablaba con el, al final saldría que pasé la noche en casa de Daniel. Edward ya lo sabía, pero decirlo en voz alta era completamente distinto… Había tanto dolor en sus ojos… Inevitablemente, vinieron a mi mente los ojos de Daniel. Me maldije internamente mil veces. Esto no está bien!!

Subí a nuestra habitación a cambiarme para ir a la escuela y bajé minutos más tarde. Cuando me vieron bajar, todos me miraron incómodos. Fui a preguntarles, pero Carlisle habló antes:

-Bella… No estoy seguro… No creo que debas ir a clase, después de lo de ayer…

-No. Quiero ir. Puedo lidiar con esto perfectamente.

Iba a decirles que pasé la noche allí, en su habitación, con su olor concentrado, y que no le había hecho nada, pero me di cuenta de la metedura de pata que sería, así que me contuve a tiempo. Carlisle iba a contradecirme, pero no le dejé.

-Oye, no va a pasar nada. Y si siento que no puedo resistirlo, me iré, como ayer. Confía en mi…

Dudó unos momentos, pero finalmente accedió. Yo sabía que lo mejor sería quedarse en casa, pero no podía. Necesitaba verle! No sabía que me pasaba con el, pero necesitaba. Eso no era normal! Quería estar a su lado y perderme en sus ojos, probar esos labios tan carnosos, que me llamaban a gritos, me pedían que los besara… Cuando me di cuenta del curso al que me llevaban mis pensamientos, me obligué a echarlo de mi cabeza. Me sentía fatal, como si estuviera traicionando a Edward. No tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer, si ir en coche con Jasper y Alice, cosa que haría mas daño a mi marido, o ir a solas con este último en su coche. Me debatí internamente unos segundos, y al final decidí que iría a solas con Edward. No tenía el valor suficiente para hablar con el, explicar y aclarar las cosas, pero tampoco para huir y causarle mas dolor.

Nos sentamos en su nuevo Volvo, y antes de que le diera tiempo a decir nada, y haciendo acopio de todo mi valor, hablé:

-Edward… Lo siento mucho, perdóname. Me dejé llevar, no lo pensé… Yo…

-Bella, tranquilízate. –Me interrumpió. –No te culpo, entiendo perfectamente por lo que estás pasando.

Pareció dudar sobre si decir algo más o no, y optó por callarse, así que le dije:

-Edward, que ibas a decir?

Pensó un instante, y nuevamente decidió no contármelo, de modo que le presioné hasta que contestó:

-De acuerdo… Creo… Ayer hablamos Carlisle y yo… -Respiró profundamente, y después habló atropelladamente. –Creemos que ese humano es tu cantante.

-Que? No… No, no puede ser.

-Vamos a ver, Bella. Nunca te ha costado contener tu sed, pero con ese muchacho fue diferente. Ni aun cuando oliste por primera vez a un humano te costó tanto contenerte.

-De verdad? –Me calle unos segundos, hasta que puse en orden mis ideas. –En serio creéis que Daniel es… Mi cantante? –Dios, como me costó decir las dos ultimas palabras…

-Si, Bella… Desgraciadamente, si.

Intentó ocultar el dolor de su voz, pero le conocía perfectamente, así que lo percibí. No pude pensar mucho en sus palabras, porque a los pocos minutos llegamos al aparcamiento del instituto.

Caminamos rumbo a nuestra clase. Como ayer falté, el profesor me obligó a presentarme a los alumnos. Estaba en ello cuando me di cuenta de que ahí estaba Daniel, mirándome absorto. Gracias a Dios este profesor no nos hizo sentarnos por orden alfabético, de modo que me situé detrás de Alice y al lado de Edward, el cual se pasó la clase mirándome y susurrándome palabras de consuelo. No pude evitar mirar a Daniel, que de vez en cuando también me miraba, pero cuando se daba cuenta de que le estaba observando, dirigía la vista al profesor.

Intenté animarme a mi misma pensando que no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo lo miraba. Pero no conseguía engañarme, no solo lo miraba, sino que pasé la noche con el, y desgraciadamente, quería estar entre sus brazos… Deseaba besarle y… En fin. Al final desistí de intentar animarme. Sabía que mi comportamiento era incorrecto, y quería morirme por hacer sufrir a Edward, y por tener esos pensamientos lujuriosos.

Volví a pillar a Daniel mirándome, y Edward cuando lo notó, le enseñó los dientes, gruñéndole. El pobre se acojonó…

La clase terminó, y fuimos a la siguiente, en la que al parecer teníamos a los mismos compañeros. Esto me desconcertó y tensó. Edward, al notarlo, dedujo el por que y me explicó:

-Ayer en la oficina nos dijeron que compartiríamos todas las clases con los mismos humanos. No te enteraste?

Ayer en la oficina? Debía estar demasiado absorta pensando en el daño que podía causar… Miré a Alice para comprobar que no me estaban tomando el pelo.

-Es cierto Bella… -Me dijo Alice. –Pero no te preocupes, he visto que no harás nada a Daniel.

Hacerle daño no era lo único que me preocupaba. El hecho de que le deseara, y que quisiera estar a su lado todo lo posible era peor. Pero si casi no le conocía!! Y decía que no me preocupara? No me jodas, tenía que estar en la misma clase que ese chico todos los malditos días!! Todas las malditas horas!! Esto no me podía estar pasando a mi… En el camino a nuestra siguiente clase pensé sobre si debería hablar con Alice sobre ello. Descarté la idea al darme cuenta de que Edward se enteraría a través de los pensamientos de Alice. Sería muy sospechoso que ella pensara en otra cosa, como en mi graduación, cuando me di cuenta de que me robaron la ropa para Victoria. Y también sería sospechoso que yo la cubriera con mi escudo. Y tarde o temprano yo no podría cubrirla, y ella pensaría en el tema. Definitivamente, descartado!

Llegamos a clase, nos sentamos y volví a presentarme porque también falté. El resto de las clases me las pasé pensando que me ocurría. Por que estaba tan obsesionada? Por que no podía dejar de mirarle? Me maldije mil veces por ello.

Cuando llegó la última clase, en la que por desgracia me sentaba a su lado, me puse realmente histérica. Y no es para menos… Pensé sobre si debía disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer, y al final lo hice:

-Oye Daniel… Perdona por lo de ayer, no se que me pasó.

-No te preocupes. –Me contestó sonriendo.

Quería hacerle un millón de preguntas, conocerle, saber más acerca de su vida, pero me mordí la lengua. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que al contrario de los demás, el no estaba nervioso por la cercanía que tenía conmigo, con un vampiro. Esto hizo que mi curiosidad creciera, pero de nuevo me contuve. Después de un rato en el que me miró pensativamente, preguntó:

-He oído que estáis todos emparejados… Quien es tu novio? Aquel? –Dijo señalando con la barbilla a Edward.

-Si… -Me callé unos segundos, y finalmente dije. –Empezamos al poco de que me adoptaran.

-Oh, que… Bien.

Pero por el tono de su voz, deduje que no le parecía tan bien.

Me hizo unas preguntas más, tipo de: "Cual es tu película favorita? Tu libro favorito?" y después fue mi turno. Me enteré de que tenía 17 años, que nació aquí y que su padre murió por cáncer cuando Daniel aún era pequeño. Todavía me quedaban muchas preguntas, pero sonó la alarma, interrumpiéndome. Decidí acompañarle a su coche, y hablamos sobre tonterías. Se despidió de mi dándome un beso en la mejilla, cosa que me excitó muchísimo por la proximidad. Me dirigí al coche de Edward, que ya estaba esperándome allí. El dolor y la angustia teñían su hermoso rostro, haciéndome querer arrancarme el corazón. Me obligué a ponerme en su lugar, a pensar que sentiría si le perdiera un poco por una simple humana. Sentí que los ojos me picaban terriblemente. Ninguno de los dos hablamos en todo el trayecto.

Por la tarde, estuve pensando nuevamente en Daniel, y en el beso que me dio en el aparcamiento. Volví a excitarme muchísimo, así que subí a buscar a Edward, que estaba en nuestra habitación.

Le abracé y le besé el cuello. Vi la sorpresa en su rostro, pero seguí. Me dirigí a su boca y la besé de forma salvaje. El gimió. Eso me excitó mas aún, por lo que le empujé al sofá y me senté a horcajadas sobre el. Comencé a frotarme contra su erección, y volvió a gemir. No aguantaba más, así que me desnudé en segundos. El, mientras miraba mi cuerpo, se relamió los labios. Le desgarré la camisa, le quité los pantalones y me volví a colocar encima de el. Me penetró y lo hicimos salvajemente durante horas.

Cuando terminamos, me sentí fatal. Le había utilizado… Necesitaba salir y pensar… Me vestí rápidamente, le di un beso en la frente y me marché. Salí de casa y mis pasos me guiaron inconscientemente a casa de Daniel. Pensé que ya que estaba allí, aprovecharía y le miraría dormir. Y eso hice.

Pasaron los días, y yo seguía igual. Bueno, ya no utilizaba a Edward. De hecho, es que casi ni le tocaba… Seguí alejándome de el, y pasando cada minuto que podía con Daniel. Todas las noches iba hasta su casa, a verle dormir.

El tiempo seguía pasando, pero yo estaba tan absorta en el muchacho, que no podía pensar en nada ni nadie más. Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que le conocí, desde que puso mi mundo patas arriba. Pensaba que solo sería cuestión de tiempo. Que al cabo de unos días o unas semanas, mi curiosidad pasaría. Y así fue. Para dar paso a un instinto de protección que me sorprendió. Era consciente del dolor y del sufrimiento de Edward. Quería hablar con el, pero con cada minuto que pasaba se me hacía mas difícil.

Hasta que un día…

-Bella, tenemos que hablar.

****************

Perdonadme por tardar!!! Pero es que la inspiración me dio esquinazo, se me fue de vacaciones!!! =( Os ha gustado?? Espero que si!!! Dejadme reviews con vuestras opiniones, por favor!! Y decidme que os gustaría que pasara o que no!!! Espero no tardar en subir el próximo cap!! Y muchas gracias de nuevo a: Erill Cullen, .swan., Atriceta'H, lokaxtv. Mil gracias!!!!

Besitos!!! =D


	3. PERDÓN!

Emmmm… Hola! Lo sé, lo sé, soy despreciable! MIL PERDONES! Pero antes de que me lapidéis, me explico. Después de subir el último capítulo, estuve de exámenes y tal… Y después, como soy un desastre, perdí la contraseña! La cambio mucho, por si acaso, y al final me hago un lío y no sé cuál es. Y perdí el papel con la contraseña! Pero hoy, milagrosamente, haciendo limpieza en una carpeta… TACHÁN! Apareció el dichoso papelito! Después de buscarlo años hasta volverme loca… Pero aquí estoy de nuevo! Así que prontito subiré otro cap más del triángulo Edward-Bella-Daniel. Así que… Me perdonáis? (ojitos de cordero degollado)

Muchos besitos!


	4. Soledad

Hola! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! :)

Antes de nada, quiero aclarar unas cositas a **AnnieFP**, y darla las gracias por enviarme un review!

A ver… De momento no puedo decirte si Bella siente cosas por Daniel simplemente porque es su cantante, o porque le gusta su forma de ser. No puedo porque, sinceramente, tengo bastantes opciones para continuar la historia, y todavía no sé por cuál me decantaré. Pero siendo sinceros y realistas, yo creo que hasta el momento era más bien por obsesión, no? Quiero decir, le conoce, y al primer día ya se cuela en su habitación a observarle? Y desde ahí la bola se ha ido haciendo más y más grande, y no se sabe si es por pura obsesión, o porque se ha ido enamorando de él. Pero ya te digo, no sé la opción que elegiré, así que, chicas, ayudadme!

Y por último… Gracias por lo de buena historia, pero si no soportas leer que Edward sufre, sinceramente te digo que no sigas leyendo. Puede que haya un buen o un mal final para él, pero en el transcurso de la historia va a sufrir bastante.

Y a todas las demás, mil gracias por los reviews del capítulo dos! Y mil perdones de nuevo por haberos hecho esperar tanto.

_El tiempo seguía pasando, pero yo estaba tan absorta en el muchacho, que no podía pensar en nada ni nadie más. Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que le conocí, desde que puso mi mundo patas arriba. Pensaba que solo sería cuestión de tiempo. Que al cabo de unos días o unas semanas, mi curiosidad pasaría. Y así fue. Para dar paso a un instinto de protección que me sorprendió. Era consciente del dolor y del sufrimiento de Edward. Quería hablar con el, pero con cada minuto que pasaba se me hacía mas difícil._

_Hasta que un día…_

_-Bella, tenemos que hablar._

Inmediatamente, me tensé. Era obvio de lo que quería hablar, pero no me sentía con valor para hablar y enfrentarlo. Volvió a llamarme.

-Bella… Por favor.

Me dí la vuelta y le miré. Miré esos preciosos ojos que tanto me gustaban, que hacían que me perdiera en ellos durante horas. Pero ahora… Ya no era lo mismo. Ni mis sentimientos, ni su mirada, antes llena de alegría y amor, y ahora tan sólo se podía ver dolor y rencor en ellos.

Fuimos a un lugar apartado en medio del bosque. Estuvimos un rato sin hablar. Él buscaba mi mirada, y yo la rehuía.

-Basta ya! No puedo más Bella! Se puede saber lo que te pasa?

-Yo… - no sabía qué decir, así que volví a cerrar la boca.

-Estoy harto Bella. Harto de que pases tanto tiempo con ese humano, de que ya casi no existamos para ti, de que huyas, que no me toques.

Esas palabras tan duras, y a la vez tan ciertas, me destrozaron. Yo le quería, pero estaba tan obsesionada con Daniel que no me daba cuenta de que mi familia me necesitaba. Renesmee… Qué pensará de mí. Todo esto hizo que me entraran unas enormes ganas de llorar. Soy despreciable…

Miré a Edward, dispuesta a decirle todo, contarle mi confusión, pedirle perdón y que nos fuéramos para olvidarme de todo, de Daniel… Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Edward me interrumpió, ya más calmado y dulce.

-Bella… Te quiero. Te echo de menos. No soporto estar en casa esperando que vuelvas, sabiendo que pasas cada noche con Daniel. No me hagas esto por favor…

No pude contenerme, rompí en sollozos.

-Lo siento Edward, perdóname por todo. Sé que soy lo peor, no te mereces todo esto, nadie se lo merece… Pero yo… Estoy confusa. – Paré para tomar un respiro y continué atropelladamente, aprovechando que había encontrado el valor para sincerarme. –Te quiero, de verdad que sí, pero Daniel, no sé… Me atrae. No puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea pensar en él, desear estar a su lado. Estoy muy confusa Edward, no sé lo que siento, no sé lo que quiero…

-Le quieres? –Con la mirada, me suplicaba que la respuesta fuera no, pero no le iba a mentir.

-No lo sé… Creo que sí.

Estuvimos en silencio un par de minutos. Daría lo que fuera por saber qué es lo que piensa.

-Deseo tu felicidad por encima de todo, Bella. Y por eso, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. Pasar un tiempo alejados… Tal vez así te aclares.

-NO! No no no no…

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Te amo Bella, nunca lo olvides.

Y se dio media vuelta. Quise seguirle, rogarle, ponerme de rodillas si hacía falta, pero no pude. Me quedé tan sorprendida que no pude… Se ha ido…

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que Edward se marchó. Una semana muy dura… La vuelta a casa después de su marcha fue difícil. Mi familia me miraba con tristeza, pero en el fondo veía reproche. Y Renesmee... Me miró con tanto odio…

-Se ha ido, no? Papá se ha ido y tú no has hecho nada para detenerlo.

Quise abrazarla, pero no me dejó, se apartó de mí.

-No me toques… Nunca podré perdonarte esto, el daño que nos estás haciendo. NUNCA!

Y dicho esto, hizo las maletas y también se fue…

El resto de la situación familiar es incómoda. Me paso la mayor parte del día fuera de casa, pensando, y sólo cruzo alguna que otra palabra con la familia.

Y con Daniel, bueno… Ya casi no tengo trato con él. Desde que Edward se fue, me alejé tanto como pude de Daniel.

-Bella, o arrancas ya o llegaremos tarde al instituto!

Alice, cómo no. Así que bajo rápidamente al garaje y nos ponemos en marcha.

Para el colmo de la mala suerte, el profesor nos manda hacer un trabajo con las parejas que tengamos al lado. Adivináis con quién me ha tocado? Bingo! Con Daniel...

-Emmmm… Bella… Quedamos en mi casa a las 5 para hacer el trabajo?

Noto en su voz un poco de miedo, aunque después de esta semana, no me extraña… Pero por mucho que me cueste, debo seguir así, de modo que respondo un "sí" cortante y me voy.

A las 5, puntual, estoy en su casa. Está muy guapo… "Céntrate, Bella!"

Hacemos el trabajo en silencio, pero Daniel lo interrumpe preguntando

-Qué te pasa conmigo? Desde que tu novio se fue, estás tan distante y borde…

Le miro y no aguanto más. Él no tiene culpa de nada, la culpable aquí soy yo.

-Lo siento Daniel… Simplemente es que no estoy pasando un buen momento.

-Por qué se fue?

Dudo un instante, dudosa sobre qué contarle, pero finalmente opto por decir parte de la verdad.

-Se fue porque ya no era como antes. La relación se enfrió un poco.

-Es por mi culpa? No soy tonto. Todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que vinisteis aquí, y no te has relacionado tanto con otra gente como lo has hecho conmigo. Dime la verdad…

-Sí. Pero no tienes la culpa.

-Lo siento por ti, Bella, sé que lo estás pasando mal, y no quiero eso. Pero por otra parte me alegro. Porque… Te quiero.

Me quedé estupefacta. No sabía qué decir. Se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que me besó. Fui imbécil, pude haberme apartado, pero no lo hice. Creo que en el fondo quería que lo hiciera.

Nos besamos por largo rato. Estaba muy excitada, y los besos dulces se volvieron apasionados. El espacio que nos separaba se volvió inexistente. Note su erección, y no pude evitarlo, gemí. Quería más, estaba sedienta de él y de todo su cuerpo. Comenzamos a acariciarnos, desnudarnos y… Ya os imagináis el resto.

Un rato después, me levanté de la cama y me puse a vestirme cuando Daniel comenzó a acariciarme la espalda, y susurró

-Siempre estás tan fría… A veces incluso me da miedo…

Y le contesté lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

-Ya, problemas de circulación.

Me miró escéptico, como es lógico, pero no dijo nada.

Me fui, y me encaminé al bosque, para pensar. Comenzaba a arrepentirme… Me había acostado con Daniel! Me daría de cabezazos si no fuera porque echaría abajo al pobre árbol que tuviera esa mala suerte… Y ahora, qué? Qué pasará con Edward? No sé si podrá perdonarme lo que he hecho… Y con Daniel? Uffff…

Mañana llamaré a Edward. Se lo contaré todo y le pediré que nos vayamos de aquí.

Pero… Tendría valor para contárselo? Y para alejarme de Daniel?

Bueeeeeno! Pues ahí va otro cap! Bastante malo, la verdad, pero no quería haceros esperar más después de estos dos años.

Y, qué os parece? Os gusta? Lo odiáis?

Yo sinceramente, después de esta historia, creo que odiaré a Bella. Cómo se puede dudar? Tengo en mi vida a un chico como Edward, y lo ato con cadenas para que no se escape! Pero en como esta vida no todo es color rosa…

Y qué opináis sobre lo que ha pasado entre Daniel y Bella? He hecho bien, la he cagado? Es que me pareció lo más real. Por mucho que quieras a alguien, si te provocan, al final caes. No se puede luchar contra la tentación, siempre pierdes… Pero decidme lo que os ha parecido!

Ya sabéis, enviadme reviews con críticas constructivas, opiniones, sugerencias, lo que queráis! Y nuevamente os pregunto, qué os gustaría que pasara?

Muchos besitos!

PD: **reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, REVIEWS!** :)


End file.
